degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4441793-20150707022238
For users 18 and over, read no further, otherwise (Sexual) How Miles/Maya and Zig/Zoe be "knockin' da boots" Conventional Missionary Miles can go slow, fast, tender, rough or somewhere in between or all of the above, someway somehow. He never just assumes how Maya's liking the D. He whispers constantly shit like "How does it feel", "You like that", "Where", "How deep", "How fast", "How slow"...all the right questions. Just because Zig's on top doesn't mean he's in control. Zoe may be lying on her back but she's SQUEEZING him between her legs and digging her CLAWS into his back. Fucking up her fresh new manicure.....and makes Zig pay for another one! Girl On Top Maya will ride and is pretty good at it too. But Miles ain't one of them lazy niggas that just lay there with his hands behind his head talking about some "Yeah baby, ride that pony!". No way. While he's laying on his back, Miles still grabs onto Maya's waist and fucks back, with upward thrusts and flawless stamina. Going with her motions perfectly on rhythm. Zig's lazy ass WOULD just lay there....but Zoe likes that. She's riding, bouncing, gyrating, grinding and whipping it on him. And if Zig DARES to bust a nut in less than thirty minutes. Zoe grabs his (you know) and lets that nigga know it ain't over yet til she gets hers. "You better get that shit up". And he does! Doggy-style Despite the unnecessarily negative stigma of niggas "hitting it from the back". Miles makes it so romantic and beautiful. Sure, he's going IN....(deep). He's beating it up like there's no tomorrow, absolutely. But his hands go everywhere in front and his lips touch her neck, the back of her shoulders and her lips if she turns her head towards him. Like they do in missionary, he asks her questions and does what she likes. It doesn't take him long to learn ALL of her softest spots. Zig feels a little more "empowered" in this position but Zoe WEARS HIM THE FUCK OUT. "Harder, nigga!" "Faster, boy!" "Put your BACK into it". Zig works up a sweat. And Zoe, while on her hands and knees, throws that ass back as he throws his "frontal" forward. Oral and such Miles loves to eat the box. He approaches it like a dessert, not a chore. He licks, licks, licks forever until Maya practically begs him to just to "put it in" and when he does, he'll still go downtown several more times in the middle of intercourse. Maya does it to him less often than he does it to her but when she does, his toes curl and practically screams. Oh and she reaches up and plays with his nipples(sensitive spot) while she's doing that....forget it, he EXPLODES. Zig is almost NOT ALLOWED to "stick it" until he licks it first. Zoe's just THAT spoiled. She get a nut like five times back to back before she lets his "monster inside the cave". On a RARE occasion, however, does Zoe go down on him. It's RARE. But it happens when he's EXCEPTIONALLY well-behaved or simply when she feels like it. If she's feeling extra nice too, she might even go in the kitchen and make Zig a sandwich right after. Other than that, Zoe calls the shots.